Inferno Entity
Inferno Entity is the master of magma, most likely more powerful than any other modded nether boss to be-or currently on-this wiki (As long as no one challenges me; but I'm fine if they do). Inferno Entity is a large, red....well, entity. It is impossible to make out Inferno's true shape, but it seems to be some form of red dragon with eyes on his wings and withers in his body. Summoning In order to summon Inferno, you must have defeated both the wither and the enderdragon. The Dragon Egg from the Dragon is now pick-up able. For the recipe, you will need two Nether Stars, the Dragon Egg, two Compact Gold Block, two Compact Diamond Blocks, Antimatter Lump and an Endstonerald Block. (To make compact blocks, 2x2 of the block. Enstonesidean crafted from Compact Emerald Block and Compact Endstone. The lump dropped from Farland Demon.) CD=Compact Diamond END=Endstonerald EGG=Dragon Egg NS=Nether Star CG=Compact Gold CD=Compact Diamond LU=Antimatter Lump. NET LU NET CG EGG CG CD END CD This will make the Demon's Shatterer. Now, in the center of the Nether, there is a Nether Altar, a structure of Obsidian Brick, Nether Brick, and a strange block that has black and red swirling inside. Use the Shatterer on the block, and the gas will slowly leak out of the block and form into Inferno Entity. The Fight If you can see that there are withers on his back, you'll probably notice red wither skulls firing at you. There are three withers on his back, and each fires a red skull one-fifth of the speed that a normal wither would shoot black skulls. Red Skulls are as powerful as Blue Skulls, only they inflict Cursed Flames instead of Wither. Cursed Flames will block your view like fire, but the appearence of Cursed Flames is of the void. Yes. The void. Cursed Flames will instantly kill you without armor more powerful than Ulti-Gemstone set. This is basically you're armor test to see if you have good enough armor to beat the boss, as this effect is nearly always on you during the battle. If you have good armor, the effect will simply act like Wither and Fire. Once you've shot all three withers off him (They all have normal health), he will revert to his own attacks. His "Wing-eyes" will begin to fade out more, and start shaking around much more. Said eyes will start to detach themselves, and each have 2000 HP. Each eye will fire red skulls 3x as fast as the withers did. Each eye also has a close-range, where they send a smaller eye to charge at you at 1.7x the speed of a flying wolf. The small eye, if you don't manage to dodge, will "Mark for destruction". All other players will cease to move, and both eyes will get close to you. If you can't do 100 damage to both of them in 4 seconds, they will begin firing skulls at you 5x as fast as normal until you are dead. This is by far Entity's most powerful attack. Upon beating both eyes, the dragon's wings will grow larger, but then pop off, only to reveal Non-Destructive ender dragons inside. These dragons have a ranged attack simaler to the Hardcore End mod, and move twice as fast. The will also only drop as much EXP as a Wither. A total of five ender dragons will come out before the dragon itself, now with a jetpack (What?!?) will begin having the same AI as the smaller dragons, except having 10000 HP. The large dragon hitting you will basically mean instant-death, and the projectiles, instead of fireballs, are Cursed Fireballs, inflicting Cursed Fire debuff and spreading Cursed Fire. This, as you can see, will be a very, very difficult boss, powerful enough to be considered a "Raid Boss" (Bosses that should be done with at least 5 players). However, on defeat the dragon will lower to the ground, stop moving, and turn grey. Then this text will pop up in chat, as a rasping voice narrates it: "Y...you...." "You ended this world..." "This blaz-blazing lan-land..." "Unles-unless someone takes my place..." "The Neth-Nether will be destroyed..." He then offers the most damaging to become King of the Nether. If that person declines, the person who did second-most damaging. Then third. And so on. If everyone declines, they will be asked to go home immedietly after picking up all his loot, and upon re-entering the nether, it will have been restarted, except the crystal will be gone. Speaking of loot, he drops 1,000,000 EXP (The Enderdragon drops 20,000 XP in comparison), a full set of Nether Lord Armor, Blazemaster's Sword, and Item X. Privledges to being King of the Nether Positive If anyone attempts to enter the Nether, it requires you're permission (unless you activate "Open Nether" or "Closed Nether", or you are offline and neither Open or Closed is active) Nether Mobs (even the Wither) won't attack you. You can walk on lava, and fly in the nether. Fire Resistance. Period. Speed I and Haste I in the Nether. Negative Water will damage you as if it was lava. Going into the Overworld will give you Slowness I and Mining Fatigue I. Yeah, that's basically this boss. OP, am I right? Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Bosses